The present invention relates to an improved cylindrical lever type lock structure used by handicapped people for the purpose of facilitating operation and increasing durability.
It is very common that many public buildings are installed with special locks different from ordinary locks. These special locks which are designed for facilitating usage by handicapped people, usually have longer handles to increase leverage as well as strong springs therein whereby the handle will quickly return to its original position after it is turned and released.
However, one drawback of these conventional lever type locks for handicapped people is that the longer handle thereof produces a stong torsional force when being turned such that the lock body thereof is very easily impaired. Moreover, the handle itself also tends to be easily damaged or sags after frequent usage as is very commonly seen on the doors of many public buildings.